Zoroark
Zoroark is a pure Dark-type Pokémon introduced in the fifth generation of the series. It is the evolved form of the Pokémon Zorua, evolving at Level 30. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon, such as Pikachu, which can destroy a Pokémon center, and Horsea, which naturally learns the move Twister.) | Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to a mid-stage such as Pupitar, which can topple mountains.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can contend with other first-stage Pokémon, including Pikachu and others that naturally learn the move Thunder, a move that utilizes natural sky-to-ground lightning.) | Relativistic (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, which can react to moves that utilize light such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can contend with other first-stage Pokémon.) | Large City Level (Can contend with other fully-evolved Pokémon.) Hax: Illusion Casting, Stat Manipulation, Ability Negation via moves like Imprison, Taunt, and Torment, Resistances to Dark and Ghost-type moves, Immunity to Psychic-type moves, Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, Weather Manipulation, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: Animalistic to Average depending on if it is wild or trained. Like all Pokémon, it requires input from a trainer for battle strategy and tactics, otherwise it relies solely on instinct during a battle. Stamina: Low | Average, 'doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Illusion: An ability unique to Zoroark and Zorua. In the games, Zoroark will take on the appearance of the Pokémon in the last team slot of the trainer during battle, with the intention of deceiving the opponent. In the anime it's shown that it can use these illusions to not only take on appearances, but also perfectly mimic abilities. Moves *'Night Slash:' A Dark-type physical move. The user enhances it's claws with a dark energy before slashing with them, having a higher chance for a critical hit. *'Night Daze:' A Dark-type special move. The user casts out a black shockwave at the target with a one in four chance of lowering their accuracy by one stage. *'Imprison:' A Psychic-type status move. The user creates a stamp on itself that prevents the opponent from using any moves that are currently known by the user. *'U-Turn:' A Bug-type physical move in which the user strikes the opponent before retreating for another Pokémon to take it's place, provided they are available. *'Scratch:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user simply scratches with it's claws. No additional effects. *'Leer:' A Normal-type status move. The user leers at the opponent, causing their Defense to drop by one stage. *'Pursuit:' A Dark-type physical move. The user chases down the target, dealing twice as much damage if they are about to retreat or be switched out. *'Hone Claws:' A Dark-type status move. The user sharpens it's claws, raising it's Attack and Accuracy stats by one stage each. *'Fury Swipes:' A Normal-type physical move. The user unleashes a flurry of scratch attacks on the opponent, hitting anywhere between two to five times per use. *'Feint Attack:' A Dark-type physical move. The user goes for an attack that catches the opponent off-guard, thereby bypassing Accuracy and Evasion stats. *'Scary Face:' A Normal-type status move. The user makes a face to intimidate the opponent, lowering their Speed stat by two stages. *'Taunt:' A Dark-type status move. The user taunts the opponent, preventing them from using status moves. *'Foul Play:' A Dark-type physical move. The move calculates the opponent's Attack stat into the move's damage output, effectively turning their strength against them. *'Torment:' A Dark-type status move. The user torments and enraged the target, preventing them from using the same move twice in a row. *'Agility:' A Psychic-type status move. The user moves swiftly to sharply raise it's Speed stat by two stages. *'Embargo:' A Dark-type status move that prevents the targets from utilizing their held items for five turns. *'Punishment:' A Dark-type physical move that deals more damage depending on how many positive stat changes the target has. Key Zorua | Zoroark Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Bug, Fairy, and Fighting-type moves, and likely attacks with similar properties. *Defensive stats make it a glass cannon. Sources *Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Illusion Users Category:Claw Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Large City Level Category:Relativistic Category:Weather Manipulators